Fullmetal Girl
by Sasuke hatake
Summary: "I walked inside the room and saw two boys, no older then me yelling at each other. And then it happened." A young girl get swallowed up by her mirror. The next thing she knows, shes in an unknown world where she meets a boy and his brother, a suit of armor. Things happen and they end up in same, horrible situation. Maybe OOC. Rated T for possible future language.
1. Chapter 1

Fullmetal Girl

Chapter 1: The beginning

_Authors note: Hi! This is my first Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction, so no flames please. Italic format is the oc thinking. The oc's name isn't mentioned in this chapter but if you want to know its Natalie. Thnx!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, it belongs to Arakawa Hiromu and it would suck if I did. The rest of the characters and ideas are mine._

_I was writing chapter 3, when I realized I missed an important detail in this chapter so, this is the edited version._

I had a normal life leading up to now. I was an almost straight A student, I had lots of caring friends and family. 11 good years of life, but it all changed when I was getting ready to go to bed one night.

I was about to brush my teeth and change, when I saw the bathroom mirror in front of me starting to swirl. I, being a really curious person, reached in front of me and touched the mirror. Once touching the mirror, I couldn't let go.

No matter how I tried, I just couldn't let go. I was just about to call for help when I started to sink into the mirror. Surprisingly enough, sinking into a mirror was quite comfortable. Imagine falling onto the softest bed you've been on and sinking slowly into it.

But as more and more of me sunk into the mirror, I started to worry_. What's inside of a mirror like? What would happen to me?_ Slowly, I started losing consciousness and the next thing I knew, I was unconscious.

I woke up lying on a road, but not a concrete road but a dirt one. As I stood up, I realized it was drizzling. The sky was gray and the grass yellow. It was a not raining very hard, but it smelt like there was going to be a thunderstorm later on during the day.

"Is this what inside of a mirror is like?" I thought to myself.

I turned around to see my surroundings. The dirt roads lead two directions. One on my left side and one on my right. On the left hand side, there was a forest in the distance. On the right, there was a hill and what appeared to be a house a kilo or two away. So… naturally I started down the right side.

As I was walking, I noticed that everything looked weird, like it was drawn, but I merely pushed the thought from my mind and decided it was my imagination. Soon, it started raining harder and harder and in no time I was completely drenched. After walking for a really long time, I was the house on the hill a few hundred feet away from me.

I noticed that there were some really weird and bright lights coming from one of the side windows. I went up to the door to knock to see if there was anyone home. After knocking many times and waiting for quite some time without anyone answering the door, I decided to leave.

I started walking down the path again but suddenly I felt really weak and something was bugging me. I looked back at the house and saw what it was. The strange lights were still flashing and I wanted to know what they were.

I decided to go back to the house and knock one last time. Still, nobody answered. At that point, I was hungry, tired and soaking and I didn't care about anything except for what the lights were, so I opened the *GASP* unlocked door.

"Wow… what a nice security system." I muttered to myself.

The house itself was quite nice, but it was really dirty as if nobody lived there for quite a while. Or no one cleaned the house at all.

It was really dark except for the mysterious flashing lights but I could tell that there was a set of stairs in front of me, a room to the left and a room to the left where the lights came from.

I walked inside the room on the right and a saw two boys, no older than me yelling at each other. The short kid with the blond hair yelled "AL!"and reached for who I guessed was Al. Suddenly I felt an intense pain on my shoulder and blacked out.

_Please like and review! Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

Fullmetal Girl

Chapter 2: The Gate

_Author's note: Hi! Thank you SquirrelySquirrel for reviewing, XThe Angel Of DarknessX and insanitysShadow for adding my story to their favourites, and XThe Angel Of DarknessX for following my story. My grammar's not so great so there might be mistakes. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Arakawa Hiromu and not me._

When I came around and looked up, it was white. It was white absolutely everywhere. _Great, I'm in a world of white, all by myself. _Suddenly, I heard a voice behind me.

"Hello Natalie, would you mind turning around?"

I did as the voice told me to and turned around. As I did, I saw that this place wasn't completely white. There was a huge gate behind me and in front of it, there was a person.

I called it a person but it was actually what looked like a shadow of a person but white. At that moment I realized that that person/thing that was talking to me.

"Ahh! Who are you? What do you want from me?! And where are we?" I asked.

"Hello Natalie, I am called by many names. I'm the world, I'm the universe, I'm god, I am truth, I am all, I am one and I am also… you. You have intruded in this world, and for that you must pay a toll" The shadow said.

"What do you mean this world and what toll?! Am I in a different world?!" I screamed.

"Since you are already here, you may also see the truth. It wouldn't be very fair if you didn't, right?" Said the shadow smiling.

The gate that was behind the shadow disappeared and when I looked back, it was behind me.

The gate opened and all I saw in it was black. Then, something came closer and in no time at all, I was staring at an enormous eye. Tiny hands came out of the door and started dragging me closer and closer to the enormous eye.

"NO! WHATS GOING ON?! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

I looked back and saw the shadow smiling and waving while saying,

"Enjoy the show!"

As I looked forward, I saw pictures flashing in my mind and everything became clear. I knew what the two boys were trying to do and then I realized what went wrong and what they needed to do.

Then, as if this was all too much for my brain, it started to hurt. It hurt like hell, like my brain was about to burst. Right before I felt like it was too much, I reappeared in front of the gate.

"They tried to bring their mom back using alchemy… I get it now!" I murmured to myself.

"You have seen all you need to and now you must pay the toll." The shadow told me.

"What toll?!" I exclaimed.

Suddenly, my shoulder started hurting like hell again. I looked down at my right arm and I saw it disappearing and reappearing on the shadow.

"AHHHH! MY ARM!" I cried.

"You have done enough here, you can go back now… bye bye!"

I woke up on a bed, my shoulder hurting. But right when I was awake, I fell unconscious again because of the pain.

The next time I woke up, I was in a different bed and there was another bed beside mine. I looked over and saw a boy around my age sleeping in the bed. Then I remembered that he was the boy that yelled "AL". I wondered where Al was.

On the other side of the bed there was a suit of armor. It looked completely normal except for the fact that the eyes were glowing red. I looked down at myself and saw bandages covering my torso and the stump that used to be my arm.

I heard a voice coming from outside of the room and someone came in. It was a blond haired girl around my age carrying a tray with 2 glasses of water. She looked at me and said,

"Hi, I'm Winry, how are you feeling? You're at my house now. Alphonse,"

She pointed to suit of armor,

"Carried you here."

"Wait… hold on. The suit of armor's alive?! He's the one named Al?!" I exclaimed.

"Yep, he's Alphonse and the one in the bed is Edward." She said.

"What's your name and what are you doing here?" She asked me.

I considered lying and telling her I ran away from home, but then I decided not to.

"I'm Natalie Lin. I'm 11 years old and I think I'm lost."

"Well Natalie, where do you live?" Winry asked.

"In Vancouver." I responded.

"Where's that" she asked me with a confused look on her face.

"In British Colombia, Canada" I replied.

"Well, were not in Vancouver right now. You're in the country Amestris." She told me.

I was studying geography at school and so I know there was no country called Amestris. Thus, I came to a conclusion. I was in an entirely different world.

_Yay! So there's chapter two of Fullmetal Girl. Please like and review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Fullmetal Girl

Chapter 3: Life at the Rockbell's

_Authors note: Hi! Welcome to the third chapter of Fullmetal Girl. First of all, let me thank __madacat153 for following, SquirrelySquirrel and madacat153 for favouriting, __greysanatomy4/PEDDIE_ _supporting (not). Second of all, __**PLEASE REVIEW! **__It's depressing not getting any reviews. :( Third, for anyone who has not read the edited version of the first chapter, Natalie noticed that everything looked like it was drawn. Sorry._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, or Winry, or any of the characters._

_And on to the story!_

_I was in a different world._

_What was I going to do, how was I going to get back?!_

I was about to say something crazy and start panicking, when Winry got up and started heading for the door. She was about to leave, when I asked her where she was going.

"I'm going to go get you some food and clothing. You must be hungry, right?"

I nodded in response, because I was absolutely famished. After she left the room, I looked down and saw that I was wearing what looked like something a patient from a hospital would wear.

There was a mirror on the nightstand beside my bed. I bent over to pick it up, ignoring it pain in my shoulder, wanting to see my refection. I didn't usually care about what I looked like, but after noticing that everything here was drawn, including the people, I wanted to see what I looked like.

I looked almost exactly the same as before, but drawn except for a few things. My before black eyes were now a brilliant violet. I also had some dark purple streaks in my black shoulder-length hair. My side bangs were a bit longer than before. My face was a bit pointier and my scar on my forehead I got as a kid was a lot more visible then before.

As I put the mirror back onto the nightstand (once again ignoring the pain) Winry came back in carrying a tray of food and some clothes.

I tried to sit up so I could eat, but was unsuccessful. I tried again, struggling for a few moments before managing to sit up in an upright position.

Winry put the food in front of me and handed me a spoon. I looked at the tray. There was a piece of bread, a bowl of stew and a cup of milk.

I took the spoon from Winry with my left hand and held it awkwardly. I was right-handed and not accustomed to doing anything with my left hand, but since the random shadow took my right hand, I had no choice but to use my left.

As I was eating, Winry walked over to the suite of armor and started having a conversation with him. They were whispering, so I couldn't figure out what they were saying, but heard some words here and there.

"Alchemy….gate….brother…mom…..transmutation"

_What was Alchemy and… a gate?_

After I was done full and done eating, I asked if the clothes were for me.

"Yes, I hope the fit. Do you want help changing?" Winry replied.

"Yes, and can I change somewhere else, not in this room?" I asked, glancing at the suit of armor and the boy in the bed.

"Sure, let's go to my room." Winry answered.

Winry helped me up and out of bed. Once I stood up though, I immediately fell down. It wasn't like my legs gave away or I was in too much pain, it's just my center of gravity had shifted to one side and I fell down.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?" Winry asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just not used to the balance." I answered.

"Oh… ok" she replied.

Winry helped me up again and to her room. There, she helped me change into a tee-shirt and some jeans. Then, at my request, she put my hair up in a bun.

She then led me downstairs and into a living room. My shoulder really hurt and I was tired (don't know why) so I collapsed onto the couch. Winry left and told me she would be back in a second. She came back in 32 seconds (I was counting) with a tray of tea and a short old woman.

Yes, I know I should respect my elders, but she was short and old, but obviously I didn't say that.

"Hello Natalie." Said the old lady. "I'm Pinako Rockbell, Winry's grandmother. I've already heard the story about what had happened from Alphonse, but I want to hear it from you. The whole story please."

I considered lying once again, but once again decided not to.

"Well… I think I'm in a different world." I said

"What do you mean a different world?" Winry and her grandma asked.

"Well… I don't think I'm from this world. You see, I was getting ready to go to bed one night and then I got swallowed up by a mirror and ended up here. Then I found the house down the road where the boys lived. Then I lost consciousness and had a conversation with a white shadow who took my arm and then I woke up here." I said.

"Am I supposed to believe what you just said?" Asked Winry.

"It's all true though!" I insisted. "By the way, why were the two boys trying to bring back their mom from the dead?" I asked.

"How did you know?" exclaimed Pinako.

"The random white shadow also stuffed a bunch of information into my brain." I told her.

Right after I said that, the suit of armor came clanking down the stairs.

"Ahhh!" I screamed.

"Sorry if I startled you." It said.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed.

"Will you stop screaming?!" yelled Winry and Pinako at the same time.

"Sorry" I said sheepishly.

The suit of armor turned to face me and asked

"I'm sorry you got caught in our mess. My name's Alphonse Elric but you can call me Al" Alphonse said. "My brother, the one sleeping is Edward Elric."

"Hi?" I responded.

Suddenly, someone screamed upstairs saying

"AL!"

And with that, Winry, Pinako and Alphonse ran upstairs. (I walked)

_Yay! I'm done chapter 3._

_P.S. I have a poll on my profile page about your favorite manga so please do it!_


	4. Chapter 4

Fullmetal Girl

Chapter 4: Decision

_Author's note: This was a really easy chapter to write. The Mustang yelling at Ed was taken directly from the brotherhood anime. Anyways… thank you SquirrelySquirrel for reviewing and SkyLion27 for following. Now onto the chapter! (But first the disclaimer)_

_Disclaimer: I only own Natalie and part of the plot line. (Not all)_

_Edited! Sorry! I was rereading the manga and writing the next chapter when I realized I made some mistakes._

_Suddenly, someone screamed upstairs yelling "AL!" And with that, we went upstairs._

When we reached where the voice came from, the room that I woke up in, there was a boy sitting in a bed looking terrified and confused. He also, like me was missing has right arm. I also noticed he had golden eyes and golden blond hair that was longer than mine. Grrr, I hated when boys had longer hair than me.

When he saw us he said:

"Alphonse?"

"Hello brother." Said the suit of armor, Alphonse.

"Oh yeah… you're a suit of armor" Said the golden haired boy. "Who's the girl?"

"I'm Natalie Lin. I'm from a different world." I told him.

"What do you mean, from a different world?" He asked me.

"Well…" and I told him the exact same thing I told Pinako and Winry.

"Wait, did you just say you saw a white shadow?!" He asked me in a very surprised voice.

"Well yeah. I took my arm" And I pointed to my shoulder. "It also put a lot of strange information into my brain, so now I know that you were trying to reincarnate you mom using human transmutation, a type of forbidden alchemy."

"What! How did you know?" Asked the two brothers at the same time.

"I just told you! A random white shadow who said that he was everything put a bunch of random information into my brain. Are you deaf?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

Right after I said that though, I got a bit dizzy and the world started spinning. My knees felt weak and I collapsed forward, onto my knees. A few seconds later, the world stopped spinning and my head cleared.

"Oi! Are you ok?" Asked Edward, the golden haired boy.

"Yeah, just a bit dizzy." I replied.

"Let's get you back in bed. We have to change the bandages anyways." Said Pinako.

I got back into the bed, and after a bunch of screaming and whimpering, they had changed the bandages and I had fallen asleep.

The next time I woke up, it was noon the next day. They few days following passed uneventfully, but Edward got quieter and more depressed with each passing day. During the few days, I learned that Ed and Al's mom passed away a few years ago due to an illness, so they decided to learn Alchemy to bring her back.

The human transmutation went wrong somehow and Ed lost his left leg, while Al, his whole body. Then in exchange for bonding Al's soul to the suit of armor, Ed gave his right arm. 4 days after the incident, we had some unexpected guests.

2 people, in blue military uniforms came knocking on the door. Right after Pinako opened the door, a man and a woman stepped inside. The man looked Asian-ish with pitch black eyes and a silver pocket-watch dangling from his right pant pocket. The woman had short blond hair with bangs going across her forehead and chocolate brown eyes.

They completely ignored me, sitting on the couch and went to Ed, sitting in a wheelchair and Al, standing behind him.

"WE WENT TO YOUR HOUSE! WE SAW THE FLOOR! WHAT DID YU DO?" The man yelled at Ed.

Ed looked down guiltily, but then Al put his hand onto the man's hand and said

"We didn't mean it. We're sorry. We're sorry! WE'RE SORRY!"

He started shaking, as if he was about to cry. (I know he couldn't, but it looked like he was going to.)

The man looked at Ed sympathetically and said,

"We need to talk."

As I sat there dumbfounded, Pinako went into the kitchen, followed by Al pushing Ed and the man. I was about to follow them, when the woman sat down on the couch beside me and Winry can into the room with 3 cups of tea and sat down with us.

"Hi, I'm 2nd Lt. Riza Hawkeye." Said the woman.

"I'm Natalie Lin." I said.

"I'm Winry Rockbell" Winry said. "Say, uh, lieutenant."

"Just Riza, please" said Lt. Hawkeye. "Nice to meet you."

Winry looked forward unhappily.

"Um… Riza, have you ever had to shoot anyone?" Asked Winry quietly.

"Yes I have" responded Riza solemnly.

"I hate what you solders do. Solders like you are the reason my mom and dad left during the war and solders like you are the reason they're dead, and now, and now I bet you're going to take Ed and Al away." Winry said, her voice quivering a little.

"If they leave, that will be their choice and their choice alone," said Riza.

Then, she turned to me.

"What happened to you?" She asked me.

"Well, um, as Ed and Al were doing the transmutation, I accidently went into their house and a white shadow took my arm." I told Riza.

"Oh…" Was all she had to say to me.

I stood up and went to the kitchen, because it was starting to become too awkward, but the conversation in the kitchen wasn't much better.

"I heard that there was a brilliant alchemist in this town, but the last thing I expected was a boy, skilled enough to attempt human transmutation, or advanced enough to bond a soul." I heard the man say. "I'd say he's more than qualified to become a state alchemist. Should he choose to accept the position, he'll be required to serve the military in time of national emergency but in return, he'll receive privileges and access to otherwise restricted research material. Given time, they may find a way to get their bodies back, or even more."

"After he stumbled to my house, half dead and covered in blood, I went to his house to see what had happened. What was there, whatever that thing was, it wasn't human! Alchemy created that abomination, it nearly killed them! And you want to throw them headfirst into it?! Would you really put them through that hell again?" Asked Pinako.

I've never seen Pinako yell or get mad before, and it was scary. I quickly backed out of the room but crashed into the door. That caught the man's attention and he looked at me and said,

"Come over here."

I obeyed him and walked to the table.

"What's your name?" he asked me.

"Natalie Lin" I told him quietly.

"I've heard your story and I think that if Ed is to become a state alchemist, you should go with him and learn some alchemy. You may get your arm back." He told me.

"Ok…" I said.

The man introduced himself as Lt. Colonel Mustang and got up and headed to the door.

"We're leaving" he said to Riza.

"Yes sir" she responded.

Me, Al, Pinako and Winry stood in front of the house as we watched the two people leave.

The next day, Ed told everyone that he was going to become a state alchemist, and to be one he wanted an automail arm and leg.

"What's automail?" I asked them.

"Automail is a type of prosthetic limb made out of metal. It connects the metal limb to the nerves in the body." Responded Winry.

"Can I get it too?" I asked them.

"Well, it's really painful getting it on and requires around 3 years to do the surgery and recovery time." Said Pinako.

"So?! Colonel Mustang said that I should go with Ed and learn alchemy. I can't do that with one arm, and I can't go back to my family and world minus on arm." I told them.

"It also requires a lot of money" said Winry.

Then Al spoke up and said,

"We have the money from mom's will, and besides, we owe her for ruining her life."

"Thank you!" I exclaimed.

I looked at Ed who seemed in deep thought. Suddenly he said,

"I'll do it in one year."

Pinako looked astonished but said,

"You'll be spitting up blood, and Natalie said that she's getting it too."

"Hey! If he's doing it in one year then so am I." I said very stubbornly.

"Ok… but it'll be a very hard year…"

_One year later_

I was sitting on the front porch reading a book about alchemy while Ed and Al were sparring in the front yard. After a little while they stopped and Al said

"You're in perfect shape brother! Hey Natalie, do you want to spar?"

"Ok… but can you go easy on me, I'm not very good."

"Ok! You can spar with Ed."

I walked towards Ed and got into a fighting stance. I rushed towards him my left arm aiming at his stomach, but at the last moment my other arm tried to punch him in the side. He quickly jumped out of the way and knocked me over with a swing of his legs.

"Ow!" I said as I landed on my butt.

"Are you ok?" asked Al.

"Yeah" I responded. "Hey Ed, I've never seen you do alchemy before, do it for me!"

"I guess it's been a while since I've used it" said Ed.

"I know, not since the night we tried to bring mom back" said Al.

Ed clapped his hands together and put his left hand onto the backside of his automail one. There was a blue flash and the back of his automail hand turned into a knife.

"Wow! That's amazing! You can do alchemy without an alchemy circle, just like teacher." Exclaimed an amazed Alphonse.

"So, you didn't see it" he said to Al.

I had started learning about alchemy and I knew that you needed an alchemy circle to do alchemy, so for me not using a circle is just like defying gravity.

"I want to try!" I said, very excited.

I put my hands together and then my left and onto the forearm of my right automail arm and suddenly, there too was a blue flash and the top of my forearm had become a one-handed sword.

"Awesome! I can do it too! This is so much easier than drawing a circle." I exclaimed.

Suddenly, we all heard Winry's voice saying that it was dinner time. After dinner, Ed told me that we were going to East City to meet Lt. Mustang so he could take us to Central for the State Alchemist examination.

Winry helped me get some stuff ready and the next morning, Edward, Alphonse and I left on the first train to East City.

_Wow! That was a long chapter. I'm just really curios, but how old do you think I am. Leave your answer in a review and whoever guesses, get's a virtual cookie!_


	5. Chapter 5

Fullmetal Girl

Chapter 5: Train Rides

_Author's note: Sigh… no one guessed. Anyways… thank you __M.T Mystery Twins for being the 5__th__ reviewer, favouriter and follower. Thank you __LilRomieo31 and keller75863548274483 for being the 6__th__ and 7__th__ favouriter and follower._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist._

We left early the next morning. Alphonse didn't come because he said he would attract too much attention. Edward said that I didn't need to either, but I wanted to see Central for myself so I left with him really early in the morning.

Since it was only 6:30 AM, we were the only ones at the train station. I took out some white gloves from my pocket and put them on to not attract too much attention. Ed and made me go buy the tickets because he didn't want to called short (he said it was a precaution). As I went up to the wooden booth-ish building, I noticed that it kind of looked like a carnival booth at the fun fair where I would go as a kid

Suddenly, I felt a pang of loneliness and homesickness. I froze and remembered all the fun times I had with my family at the fair. Eating cotton candy, going on rides, and just spending time together. I hadn't realized how thankful I should have been for having a caring and loving family. I missed them so much.

Then Ed's voice snapped me out of a daze.

"Hey Natalie! What are you doing just standing there? Go and buy the tickets, the train's going to be here any minute."

"Ok!" I said be hurrying of the wooden booth and buying the tickets.

The train arrived the moment I finished buying the tickets. We boarded the train, and soon after, left for East city. In the compartment we were in, all the seats were empty so I ran to a random seat a sat in it yelling

"Mine!"

Ed ran to the seat facing me and called

"This one's mine!"

As the train speed of, we talked about really random stuff like cheese and how to make clothes with Alchemy. Then we argued about even randomer stuff like why the sky was blue and if Winry liked flowers or not. I got hungry, so I went to the second car to buy some food.

"Hey guys are you hungry, because I'm going to go buy some food." I asked them.

"Sure! Get me some chips." Ed replied.

I left to go get 2 bags of chips and a bottle of juice. When I came back, Ed was re-reviewing by reading a book and Al was staring out the window. I sat down and gave Ed the chips. The Rockbells had generously lent us some money, enough for our travel and hotel and food expenses. I figured that we wouldn't be staying in a 5 star hotel, so I took some money out for little things like snacks.

About 10 minutes later, the train started to slow down and we had reached East City. After getting off the train and stretching, we left the train station to go find the East City Military headquarters, where Lt. Colonel Mustang would be waiting.

When we reached the gate to the white building, 2 guards were standing on either side. One stepped forward and told us

"Hey little kids, this is a Military headquarters. Go play somewhere else" with a sneer on his face.

"No." Edward told him looking him straight in the eye. "We're here to see Mustang." He took something out of his pant pocket and gave it to the guard.

"Oh, Sorry! I was not aware of this. Please come in, I'll go get him." The guard quickly said, now looking a bit nervous.

"What did you give him?" I quietly asked Ed.

"A note from Mustang he gave to me a year ago to give to the guards when we came here saying if they didn't let us in, they would have to work for him for a week" He snickered.

"Wow… I can't wait to see him again…" I said with hmmm… just a tad wee bit of sarcasm.

Edward and I walked into the building and a top of the stairs was Lt. Colonel Mustang and 2nd Lieutenant Riza.

"Yo Lt. Colonel" Ed said with his hands in his pockets.

"I was promoted to Colonel you were so slow." Colonel Mustang said with a smirk. "Are you ready for this?"

"Bow Wow! You want me to wag my tail?" Said Ed.

"Good. Then I'll take you to Central." Said Mustang.

The train ride to Central was another 2 hours. I sat with Lt. Hawkeye. Ed and Colonel Mustang sat who knows where but only 10 minutes after the train left East City, Edward came storming into the compartment I was in and said

"I can't stand him",

Interrupting my conversation with Riza (she told me to call her that) about the military.

"You mean Colonel Mustang?" I asked him.

"Yeah, you go try to be in the same compartment with him." He told me.

"Ok…" I said

"He's 5 compartments down that way" and he pointed towards the direction he came from.

I walked to the compartment and found Colonel Mustang reading a book. I sat in front of him and looked at the cover of the book he was reading, but before I could get a glimpse of what it was, he put it away.

"Hello Natalie." He said with an evil glimpse in his eye.

"Hi…?"

"So, how have you been the past year?" He asked me.

"Um, fine I guess. It was really painful getting automail though." I informed him.

"If it's not too rude, can I see your arm?"

"Sure!" and I rolled up my sleeve and stuck my arm to show him. My automail arm was a bit skinnier than Edward's and also a bit more feminine. It connected to my shoulder at about the same place as Ed's.

He looked at it and started muttering to himself. Then, suddenly he changed the topic and for the next hour and a half, we talked about a lot of things and by the end, we really got along.

I went back to the compartment I originally was in and when I was smiling, Ed looked at me with disbelief.

"You can actually stand him?!" He nearly yelled.

"Yeah, he's pretty nice after you get to know him." I told him.

"Was he flirting with you?" Riza asked me suspiciously.

"No… why?" I asked her.

"He's a complete womanizer…" She said narrowing her hawk-like eyes.

After that interesting comment, everyone sat in silence for the remainder of the train ride. Around half an hour later, the train rolled into the station. We had arrived in Central.

_Sorry for the late update (I think) and shorter chapter._

_Please R&R!_


	6. Chapter 6

Fullmetal Girl

Chapter 6: Central

_Author Note: Thank you __ 3 for favouriting and Truth (guest) for reviewing._

_To Truth: Keep on reading and you'll find out!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, only the ocs and the plot._

As we left the station, I noticed something. Central was big. Wait, no never mind. Saying that Central was big was like saying Mt. Everest was tall, a complete understatement.

We all split up after walking about 1 block away from the station. 2nd Lieutenant Riza accompanied Edward to the State alchemist exam building to do something, Mustang went who knows where and I was sent by Ed to get our hotel rooms. On the way to the hotel I saw a lot of little shops and an open-air market. As I was walking, I saw a florist shop that caught my eye.

It had an amazing display of flowers outside of the store. The flowers were vibrantly colored and were in full bloom. I went inside and saw that the store was not really big or really small. Like the flowers outside, these were also very stunning and beautiful. There were rows and rows of different flowers in the middle of the store. On one of the walls, there were a variety of bouquets.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A voice asked, behind me.

I turned around and see a girl, maybe 1 or 2 years older than me. She had short brown hair with a pink clip on the right side of her head. She was wearing a green shirt and beige shorts.

"I'm just looking around…" I told her. "But wow, these flowers are amazing!"

"Thanks! My mom grows them. I'm just here to help with the shop." The girl said.

I looked around and I suddenly saw some dark blue flowers that caught my attention.

"What kind of flowers are those?" I asked the girl.

"Spring starflowers. Do you want one?"

"Yes please!"

I fished out a couple of coins from my pocket. As did my sleeve got pushed up a bit and reviled my automail arm.

"You have automail?!" Asked the girl, surprised.

"Yeah, Ishvalan war." I told her.

It (as you know) isn't true, but that was the lie Ed told me to tell if anyone asked.

I paid for the flower and put it in my bun. I left the shop and headed to the hotel. 20 minutes later I was there and got the rooms. I dropped some stuff there and left to go wander the streets again.

I bought a book about alchemy and another pair of gloves. I ate dinner at a random cheep restaurant. I had a sandwich and a cup of milk. I continued to wander around until it was dark. At around 8 o'clock I started to go back to the hotel.

On my way back I must have took a wrong turn, because the next thing I knew, I was in a dark alley with a dead end. I turned around to go back to find my way back, when I saw 4 people blocking my way.

"We've found a nice one" one of the said with a smirk.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my mouth and someone said

"Do not talk."

I panicked and elbowed him on reflex.

"You little…" he muttered.

And then punched me in the face.

"Ow…"

Then, I started attacking him. (Hey, he was threatening me!) I threw a couple of punches and knocked him to the ground, but he recovered fast. He got back up onto his feet and called to his friends

"Hey, she's resisting. She's pretty stro-"

But before he could say much more, I kicked him where the sun don't shine. That got his buddies pretty mad. They came at charging at me. One of the guys had a knife and managed to cut my left arm before I could dodge.

I tried to use alchemy to beat them, but then I realized I wasn't quick enough to actually use it during fighting. All that calculating... The people knocked my down into a puddle where the guy with the knife raised the knife preparing to kill me.

I just lay there wide-eyed, not knowing what to do. Back on earth, I never faced a situation where someone tried to kill me. I felt fear clutch my heart when the air became freezing. The water around me froze and flew up into the air.

They formed icicles and flew towards the people. It hit and stabbed 2 of them in the sides. The last one ran away.

I just sat there dazed, not really processing what had just happened. I got up and got out of the alley, clutching my bleeding arm. This time, I didn't get lost and made it back to the hotel. Ed was already there and when I got to my room, he was pacing the room, muttering to himself.

When he was me he sighed in relief, until he saw my cut.

"What happened?!" he asked. "Are you alright?!"

"I-I got lost…. Then some people attacked me. One of them cut my arm. They were going to kill me!" And I burst out crying.

Edward got me to stick out my arm and went to go get some bandages. The cut wasn't too deep but it went from about halfway up my forearm to my elbow. When he came back, he helped me bandage the cut and told me:

"Tomorrow, you're coming with me to the exam."

"Ok"

He left the room and went to his own.

That night, I had nightmares about death and shadows.

_Sorry for the short chapter… I ran out of ideas. The grammar's probably bad too. I just sat on my couch for 3 hours straight writing this and I'm not going edit this. Anyways, please R&R!_


End file.
